let me be your butterfly
by Duncanandme4ever
Summary: Hinata goes on a mission with naruto, sakura,and sasuke. will she finally confess to naruto? will sasuke find an old friend in the mist village? naruhina sasukexoc
1. Chapter 1

Let me be your butterfly

A naruhina fan fiction(I don't own Naruto. Wish I did)

Hinata pov

The village is silent in the early morning. I tie my hair away from my face. Its been so bothersome lately, it knots up every five seconds. I sigh, I don't have time to cut it. I pick up my bag and silently leave the main house to the entrance of the leaf village. Where I should meet up with Kiba and sakura. The moon is still up even though the daylight has taken over. Soon butterflies began to fly around in the periwinkle sky. Then swirl around my body tickling with they're wings, I laugh as the whit creatures fly around my body.

To Naruto's pov

"AAHHH I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!"I yell as I rush to the gate of Konohagakure. I here giggling at the main gate. I peer around the corner to see Hinata surrounded by butterflies. "ohayo gozaimas, Hinata-Chan." I say to the giggling heiress.

"o-ohayo N-Naruto-kun." she stutters, her face beginning to turn red. out of the corner of my eye I see sakura walk out of the corner of my eye, sakura has recently been spending a lot of time at the hospital coming out every now and then to go on missions.

"hi Hinata, Kiba can't come on the mission, Akamaru's girlfriend just had puppies." sakura remarks. "so Tsunade sent Sasuke to take his place. Oh, hi Naruto-kun." I sweat drop, now she realizes I'm here.

Sasuke pov

"are you guys done chatting? We should really leave, it's a long walk to the village of the mist." I tell the ninjas walking through the main gate. this is going to be a long mission. I wonder if ill see "her" again?

Author notes: One I'm not Taylor I'm her friend, Kali.

Two At first this was naruhina with sasusaku, but due to the fact I have begun to despise sakura. This is now Sasukexoc (can't help it, he's hot.) three I DO NOT SUPPORT SASUNARU!!!!!(no matter how hot it is.)4the Hinata I'm using for this fanfic is the skinny version, she still has the long hair though.5 Sasuke still has his curse mark, if its possible it makes him hotter.


	2. confidence built then destroyed

Please review, if u don't I wont know what to work on with my writing.

I do not own Naruto all rights go to it s author.( today I'm kind of lazy with a side of emo)

_Italic is thoughts, Kay?_

"Naruto, do you know where your going?" sakura asks the blond who appears to be going the wrong way.

"you're the one with the map." he retorts back to her.

I look down at the map sakura held in her hands. a loud crash caused me to suddenly lift my head, and see . Naruto laying motionless on the ground. He gets back up, nervously laughing at his misfortune. causing sakura and I to laugh with him. Sasuke just kind of shakes his head at the three of us. we continue to walk to the village of the mist. I look down at the ground lost in my thoughts I forget what I'm doing and drift thru my doubts and hopes, _when will I find courage to tell Naruto. _a pang of longing suffocates my heart. A feeling of cold water hits my cheek. I look up at the sky to see gray clouds cover the blue sky. Rain drops fall lightly on my face. The refreshing feeling the water on my reassured me that I will find the courage soon. "Ano Naruto-kun." I start.

"hold on a second Hinata-Chan. Sakura-Chan, apparently theres supposed to be a festival happening at the mist village, would you like to go with me?" he asks I feel as though my confidence shattered in to a million pieces. I feel Sakura's gaze at my back.

" uh sure Naruto that'd be great." she answers.

"what'd you want Hinata?" he turns to me. I stare at my feet. To let him think the tears running down my face are actually rain drops.

"never mind it appears that it doesn't matter anymore." I say trying to sound as calm as possible.

"okay then." he remarks. _Of course he likes sakura, Shes pretty, smart and she has more confidence than I do._

__________________________________________________________________________ok I'm going to stop here **PLEASE REVIW!** in the next chapter I'm going to focus on Sasuke.


	3. reminiscence

Kari: SAKURA !

Sakura: what?

*Kari holds gun to Sakura's head*

Kari: say the disclaimer.

Sakura: Kari-sama does not own Naruto she gives all rights to masashi kishimoto.(I think I spelled it right.)

Sasuke: is it really necessary to aim a gun at her head. and who was the idiot who gave you the gun?

Sasuke

I stare in to the water as the boat drives us to the mist village, it's flowing movements remind me of her fluidity as she would dance on the ponds we often explored. _why has she been set aside as I struggle to find then kill my brother? I wonder if she still thinks of me?_ "Sasuke-kun, what'chya lookin' at?" sakura asks as I come back from my thoughts.

"nothing, just-."I start.

"okay well we're almost to the mist village." she says turning to walk away. _so she's trying to make me jealous and play hard to get how stupid. _

**15 minutes later**

"excuse me,… Sasu-kun?" I hear a waterfall voice say. I turn my head to a kunoichi with dark brown hair and almost black eyes. She wore a cerulean high necked sleeveless shirt that went a few inches below her waist. she wore her forehead protector around her arm. I didn't realize who she was 'til I saw the gray belt tied around her midriff.

"Katsura." the name slipped out of my mouth involuntarily. She took a step toward me and punched me square in the jaw. I stumble back a few steps. "ow… it appears you've become stronger." I remark.

"damn right I did." she replies with a smirk. She closes her eyes and steps to the side as sakura starts swinging at her Katsura ducks and grabs Sakura's arm only a few inches from her face." your being a little rash, don't ya think? ?" katsura says as calm as a stream. She let's go of Sakura's arm, who decided to stand behind me as though I would protect her from the "evil" mist shinobi._ yeah right she can defend herself._

"_Sasuke-kun who is she?" sakura asks._

__Kari:haha I'm gonna be mean now. Oh and I bought the gun don't ya like it?_

_Sakura: no Sasuke-kun- HHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPP_

_Sasuke: what I don't see anything *wink*_

_Kari:*shoots sakura*_


	4. update

Update: Katsura Shirogane

Katsura knew Sasuke from the 2 years she lived in Konoha, she was dancing around outside and Sasuke ran into her when he was running away from sakura and Ino (Yes I'm just that mean). well both fell flat on they're asses, then sakura came by looking for Sasuke, who followed Katsura into her estate to hide. Thinking he was a pervert/ stalker she tries her best to lose him by running towards a small patch of woods. Not the smartest idea when your barefoot and wearing a sundress.(they were only 5) a very confused Sasuke decided to go back to his house as soon as he was sure that sakura had left. After a week or so Katsura then runs into him again when her parents invited the Uchiha's to they're house. Katsura and Sasuke then become friends until Itachi killed his and Sasuke's parents, and Katsura's parents went MIA and her servants shipped her back to the mist village where she is referred to as the gem of the mist. She hates the fact that everyone babies her and repeatedly run's away. She is a master of many water Justus(that I will make up). If she were real today I imagine her as being a skater/Goth. Over the years she has become distant and cynical. She likes to dance and sings really well.


	5. randomness i have no name forenjoy

Sorry for not updating I had to finish up testing and stuff. And I started to have writers block. And then Taylor changed the password and didn't answer her cell. v.v. p.s. most of this is fluffed.(yes I just realized this now-.-)

And here is Sai with the disclaimer take it a way smiley^.^

Sai: Kari-Sama does not own Naruto she gives ALL rights to Masashi Kishimoto*fake smile* except Katsura she belongs to Kari-Sama.

Kari: thank you Sai ^.^ *pushes Sai of the cliff they were standing on* bye bye*waves*

This is in third person format, on to the story!

"A-Ano Naruto-Kun we should probably check on Sasuke-San and Sakura-Chan?" the shy Hyuuga heiress asked her dense crush.

"eh, why do you say that?" she points to sakura hiding behind an annoyed Sasuke but then he sees a mist kunoichi with long brown hair and dark green almost black eyes. rolling her eyes at Sakura's whining. "Oy Sasuke-Teme! whose your friend there?" Naruto yells to the ice cube.

"Shut up dobe! If I wanted her to meet you I would've introduced her to you." he yells back. Katsura begins to walk toward Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke following close behind, he smiled when Katsura gave him a dirty look.

" You guys must be Sasu-Kun's teammates." she says giving them a soft smile. "I'm Katsura, It's nice to meet you."

"HEY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOR PUNCHING MY SASUKE!" Sakura yells as she tries to punch Katsura who skillfully dodged the punch, then standing behind sakura a kunai in hand placed just under Sakura's chin.(a/n well it got her to shut up)

"Katsura that's one of my teammates, Sakura-san." He says taking the knife out of Katsura's hand "the blond over there is Naruto-dobe." she steps away from Sakura and stood next to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry I tend to lose my temper when I'm about to be punched, Sakura-san. So who is the other ninja?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, she's from team 8." Sasuke says.

"ah that reminds me I have to go, nice meeting you Naruto-Kun, Sakura-Chan, Hinata-Chan" she says nodding to each of them. " bye Sasu-kun" she then ran towards the village. _psycho_ sakura thought after Katsura left.

"So does anyone have any idea what the mission is?" Hinata asks them.

"Lady Tsunade gave me a letter to read when we got here." sakura says as she pulls the letter from her pack and opens it.

"from the desk of the Hokage:

Dfreasr Sdalkura, Hjindata, Nmareutoi, amnd Sdasujker ….. I dihdmn'tr rtelk yoiu abnsoiuyt trhe mkissiodn ….werr herwe iuyt ias… tjherew ies nmo misdojn! Soa tyhionmkj oif iut asd a vascazxtiuonm.

Lady Tsunade is drunk, so I'll translate what she wrote for you. Dear Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke….. I didn't tell you about the mission…..well here it is…. there is no mission! So think of it as a vacation.

(a/n shizune is writing this. Sakura's name looks kind of close to stalkura. ha-ha )

*everyone sweat dropped*

"well I guess we can enjoy the festival later this week." Hinata said.(a/n for them its Saturday and the festival starts on Monday)

"So.. Teme who was she? An old girlfriend?" Naruto asks.

"…Hn… she's a person I used to know." Sasuke replied.

"and….."

"whaddaya mean 'and' ?….. that's it! " Sasuke said annoyed.

An hour later

Katsura was walking through the main square on her way back to her estate when she noticed Hinata and everyone walking around. Sasuke and Naruto were annoyed, Hinata looked uneasy with Naruto and Sasuke, and Sakura was oblivious to the emotions swirled around the group. She was to busy staring at Sasuke. (a/n nice sakura no wonder I hate you.) Katsura sighed as she walked toward the group,"whatchya guys doing now.?" she asks.

" looking for a place to stay for the week." Hinata replied.

" well you guys could stay at my estate, I don't mind." Katsura offers.

"REALLY? That would be awesome!" Naruto said excitedly. So they all agree to stay at Katsura's estate, and quickly picked up they're stuff as they begin walking. Katsura quickly became friends with Hinata, Sakura however was a little…iffy bout Katsura.

**Another 2 hours later.**

Sasuke was laying on the huge porch on Katsura's house. Naruto was beginning to annoy him. Hinata and sakura were helping out in the kitchen. Yet Katsura was nowhere to be found as far as he knows. _she's different somehow, sadder, lonely. Maybe she was always like that and I just never noticed._ Sasuke thought to himself. Sighing at his observations.

"**Once upon a time, I believe it was a TuesdayWhen I caught your eye" **a voice as beautiful as rain, causes Sasuke to suddenly sit up. He quickly follows the noise through the garden .

"**We caught onto something, I hold on to the nightYou looked me in the eye and told me you loved meWere you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to meThis thing is breaking down, we almost never speakI don't feel welcome anymoreBaby, what happened? Please tell me'Cause one second it was perfectNow you're halfway out the doorAnd I stare at the phone; he still hasn't calledAnd then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at allAnd you flashback to when he said, forever and alwaysOh, ohAnd it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrongIt rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone'Cause I was there when you said forever and alwaysWas I out of line? Did I say something way too honestMade you run and hide like a scared little boy?I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minuteNow I'm not so sureSo here's to everything, coming down to nothingHere's to silence that cuts me to the coreWhere is this going? Thought I knew for a minuteBut I don't anymoreAnd I stare at the phone; he still hasn't calledAnd then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at allAnd you flashback to when he said forever and alwaysOh, ohAnd it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrongIt rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone'Cause I was there when you said forever and alwaysYou didn't mean it, baby, I don't think soOh, ohOh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrongIt rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone'Cause I was there when you said forever and alwaysAnd I stare at the phone he still hasn't calledAnd then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at allAnd you flashback to when we said forever and always!" **Sasuke then be held the singer to his surprise it was Katsura. He cringes as he remembers saying those words to Katsura when her parents went missing. He was different then. He remembers when things went wrong, his brother killing his clan, made him feel alone and he distanced himself from everyone even Katsura.**"And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrongIt rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone'Cause I was there when you said forever and alwaysYou didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,Yeah" **

"Katsura-Chan.." Sasuke said.

"what?" she quickly said. She quickly spun around on her foot unphased by his presence of him hearing her sing. " Tomorrow I'm taking you guys shopping, training clothes aren't going to be necessary this week."she says her voice turned cold and distant. She hands him a list "you'll need these." she walked away her long hair trailing behind her.

"why are you acting like this your different you weren't like this when you left Konoha." she stopped in her tracks, she didn't turn around she just stood there.

"changing is human nature." she replied in a cold tone, before walking away.

**Back in the house**

Hinata walked into the living room to see Naruto bandaging up his arm his black and orange coat was unzipped and his right arm was exposed (along with his chest). She could feel a blush rise to her cheeks, at the sight.

"hey Hina-Chan can you help me." she nodded silently and kneeled down in front of where he sat. she tried her best to calm her nerves at how close they were. She quickly tied the bandages. Unsure of what to do now she stayed quiet (insert awkward silence here). Lifting her eyes slowly she meets his. Her blush deepening as he stared back._ "tell him, tell him now….confess to him now"_

Her thoughts was interrupted with the slamming and stomping Katsura brought walking back in.

"damn him, stupid idiot, Naruto how the hell did you deal with him? Avenger this, avenger that….he never even thought about me after I left! BAKA!" Katsura shouted with anger and frustration.

"Katsura-san! Is everything okay?" Hinata tried her best to calm down the mad kunoichi. As Naruto slipped away from the two girls, he walked up to the room he had to share with Sasuke. He sighed _"why is it that when they're around each other Hinata acts awkward?…but has she always looked so cute blushing? WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING? I like Sakura-Chan not Hinata-Chan…Hina-Chan is just a friend…"_(I think Naruto is hyperventilating)

Well there you go. Next time they go shopping, Naruto, Sakura in a mall doesn't sound like the best combination, but it does seem like a funny one lol.


	6. shopping trip? hinata's makeover

ME: Ok I'm like seriously bored and also TAYLOR TURN YOUR FRICAN PHONE ON ONCE IN A WHILE!

Okay moving, on when I say Sasuke has his curse mark I mean that he has all those black marks on his body.

And I might kill Taylor's sister for reawakening my matt fan girl, yeah I would be the one who came up with china and yuuki, *sigh* damnitt they kill all the good characters…

Karin: what the fuck am i even doing here? I'm not even in this fanfic!

Me: Sai wasn't in this story and I made him do the disclaimer, and you're here because you're a slutty whore, who rivals with sakura on how much I hate you…. So say the f****ing disclaimer before I kill you!

Karin: she doesn't own Naruto, or any of the affiliated characters….except Katsura….

Me: and…

Karin: and if she did I wouldn't exist, sakura would probably be dead after her first mission….and Naruto would realize Hinata liked him, before she practically died saving him. Can I go now.

Me: have you even read my other disclaimers before, well anyway…*ties Karin to a chair and makes her watch Gai and Lee yaoi.*

On to the story…._italics are thoughts_

**At the mall**

I was standing at the entrance of the mall, sakura-Chan was flirting with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san(slut). Katsura-Chan was waiting rather patiently for sakura to shut up(heh good luck with that). I was starting to get annoyed with sakura, and she probably knows it too.

"haruno shut the fuck up, so we can go shopping." I said….._wait I said that!_. Sasuke, Katsura, Naruto looked at me with surprised looks on they're faces…._oh crap! She's gonna kill me!_

"Hina-Chan?" Naruto said in shock. "did you just swear?" I could feel my cheeks redden from his sapphire eyes.

"well lets go shopping…Naruto-dobe, Jackass(Sasuke's new nickname) the guy's stores are mostly over there." Katsura points over to the left side of the mall. "Haruno…. Do whatever, I don't care….Hinata-Chan, however you come with me…oh and meet me back here at 8 to go home, seeya guys" Katsura said changing the subject. Before grabbing my hand, and pulling me towards a store that sold punk/skater/emo/goth apparel.

"thank you Katsura-Chan." I quickly said.

"no need to apologize I was about ready to knock her head against the wall, but I restrained myself." she replies. " and besides I don't trust you shopping."

"w-w-what do you mean?" I stuttered. _damn stutter_

"today I'm your personal shopper….this is gonna be fun." she gives me an evil grin.

**Some 400 outfits, a haircut, and 250 makeup products…tried on, cut, and bought. later**

We were on our way back to the meeting point, my purple and white sweatshirt was replaced with black camisole with blue paint splatters on it, i also wore a pleated black miniskirt with a blue butterfly embroidered in the right corner and a chains falling off to the side of the skirt. Black mary-janes adorned my feet, accompanied by black and blue striped thigh high stocking. My hair was short and choppy, and denim blue eye shadow accented my eyes. i twisted a lock of blue hair around my finger, _what is Naruto gonna think of my makeover? Will he hate it? What am I getting so worked up over he likes Sakura-Chan…._

" don't be so worried…considering the fact that all the boys we've passed has stared directly at you, I'm guessing that means I did a good job." Katsura states trying to make me feel better. "and if he doesn't notice how hot you are now, I'm pretty sure it's a lost cause. I mean seriously what does he see in sakura-baka. She's loud, annoying, and a she's not even a fan girl for him." she continues.(I have no idea why but I kept hearing rei/sailor mars from sailor moon say everything Katsura said…O.o)

"thanks Katsura-Chan, your really cool." I say with a small smile.

" and to think you just met me yesterday…" she says with a giggle, causing myself to laugh. _I finally found a friend who makes me feel better, sakura always put me down and made me feel worthless; like my clan. I dread having to go back to Konoha…_

"hey jackass, we're over here…" Katsura calls to Naruto and Sasuke(as you can see I'm lazy and stopped using honorifics when no ones talking.) I felt my face turn bright scarlet. Naruto had changed into grey t-shirt with a black calligraphy-styled fox on it, baggy olive-green cargo shorts. The bandage Hinata had tied on his arm was visible going from the palm of his right arm to an inch under his elbow. He wore a pair of black high-tops on his feet. His gaze fell upon her, _crap whats he thinking right now?_

"why must you call us jackasses? Hmm?" Sasuke says teasingly to Katsura greatly humoring her.

"well if you must know jackass, I think jackass is a term of endearment, jackass. And if jackass pisses you off jackass, then well better for me." she retorts. Rolling her eyes at his monosyllable answer of "che"

"if it's a term of endearment to you, does that mean you like me?" he says accusingly.

"that's not…your just ugh you suck…." she began wracking her brain for some sort of excuse. "well 'Sasu-kun' is getting old and considering the fact you nearly glared me to death the day I tried to call you 'Sasu-Chan' I had to find something to call you so now you are jackass."

I began to tune them out, Naruto's gaze was still on me, slightly annoying considering he didn't say anything. I grew more pissed by the minute.

"what do you have nothing better to do than stare me?" I asked rather loudly and angrily.

"actually I was kind of admiring your outfit I think you look cute in a punk sort of way." he said honestly with a sheepish laugh at the end. _he thinks I look cute?_ I nearly fainted but…

"Naruto-kun what do you think of this outfit?" said a blob of pink. Sakura wore a strapless sequined tube dress with a silver circle link belt around her anorexic waist, the dress went mid thigh, for footwear she had pink sequined wedges. Her outfit was completed with a red cherry charm necklace, with matching hair clip, earrings, and bracelet. She sucked on a cherry blow pop, to see how he would react (holy crap and I thought Barbie was a slut) I rolled my eyes at her movements she walked toward our group by now Sasuke and Katsura had stopped "fighting" and were rolling they're eyes and returned to "Hn" and "che" after seeing sakura's get up.

"um…well…actually. I think-" his words were cut off when sakura smashed her lips against his.

"Sasuke-kun, Katsura-Chan are you ready to go?" I say in a slightly cold voice.

"yeah I want get away from slut over there. But…" Katsura replies, and just before she turns to leave she grabbed Naruto by the collar of his grey shirt and flung him on the ground, leaving a small crater in the floor of the mall. "ok now we can go." she said before following me back to the car. Sasuke followed soon after, unfortunately he was awestruck by how strong Katsura had gotten.

**Outside the mall**

Katsura pov

"I feel like training now! How about you guys?" I asked, stretching my arms. Hear were the reactions:

Hinata: sure I really need to take my mind of everything.

Sasuke:…hn…..

_Seriously you'd think he'd say something else but nooooo he has to be the king of monosyllables, the damn bastard. How the hell does he have so many damn fan girls I've known the guy since I was 5, there's nothing remotely hot about him. _I look over at Sasuke, he was looking away from the group, his arms were crossed, that conveyed annoyance. the sleeves of his black long-sleeved shirt were rolled up to his elbow, showing of the muscles he's gained when i last saw him, over his black shirt he wore a short sleeved white shirt with tribal designs on it, faded blue jeans, dog tags, and black engineer boots. His face also had more definition, and his hair was longer and more spiked. _Okay maybe he was a little hot but I don't feel like admitting it to the world, and becoming completely mindless fan girl was not on my agenda. I roll my eyes at this thought, also crossing my arms in annoyance._

_me: Okay so there's the new chapter review I'm not posting a new chap till I get 5 reviews for this chapter._

_I almost decided to put Karin in this but that would have made it end up very cliché-ish and predictable._

_So no Karin, also if you've noticed Hinata's Goth, Sasuke's skater, Katsura is Goth, Naruto is skater, and sakura is slutty mainstream._

_Itachi: so what am I?_

_Me your not in this ff…_

_Itachi: why?_

_Me: cause your not…O.o_

_Itachi: why?_

_Me: well I see this is going nowhere…_

_Itachi: why?_

_My mom: marshmallow!_

_My dad: peep!_

_Me: y r my parents in fanfic? Well I see no point in this anymore so see you next chap….but first review, comment do something, or I become emo and stop writing…plz review*puppy dog eyes*_

_My mom, my dad, and Itachi: KAWAII *glomp*_

_Me Itachi I have lost respect for you….-_-…._


End file.
